Ensured Compliance
by TheCorviter
Summary: Jareth makes sure their wedding night goes as he plans. Warnings inside.


Warning: This falls into the gray area of consent. If that bothers you- don't read.

* * *

The dress was gold and laden with heavy lace appliques and beading. Studying herself in the mirror, her eyes trailed down, down, down to the hem of the dress which poofed out into a soft bell shape around her- supported by many layers of crinoline and petticoats- no hoopskirts here. As they traveled downward, they took in how the gold changed and flowed into a jeweled emerald green at her waist, and deepened further into a green that was almost black at the hemline. It was stunning really. Her arms were encased in a matching movement of colors ending at points on the backs of her hands.

"Hold still miss," the maid chirped as she pinned the girls' hair into an elaborate cascade of ebony curls down her back. A gossamer veil was pinned in place with a circlet of flowers on top. She had been told that her crown would come later- at an even more elaborate ceremony. Everybody around her said that she'd make a wonderful Queen.

The problem was that Sarah didn't want to be Queen. She didn't want anything to do with this world or Him.

A few days after completing her Run through the Labyrinth, Sarah had come down with a nasty bought of the flu. And seeing how after that night, Sarah hadn't heard from her friends, even though she had called time and time again- she came to believe that her stint in the Labyrinth was nothing more than an early symptom of the flu. A fever dream as it were.

In fact, as soon as she was well, Sarah packed away all her childhood toys and costumes- making the connection between those items and her incredibly realistic dream. She grew up quickly in the days after the flu, not complaining when her father and step-mother requested that she babysit. She tried to be a good daughter, but old habits died hard on her 18th birthday.

Sarah wasn't expecting much, dinner and cake with her parents and grandparents on her father's side. Maybe include a friend or two. Instead, she got Toby thrust at her with 'sincere apologies' from her father saying that he and Karen had to go a huge lawyer's banquet. That he had tried and tried to get out of it, but in the end his boss wouldn't let him. "Sarah, I could be made partner if this goes well. You understand."

"Can't I at least go out with my friends?" She asked.

"I'm afraid we couldn't get a sitter," Karen said. Putting her hands on Sarah's shoulders and squeezing them gently. "Look, I promise we'll make it up to you. We could drive down to New York City- see a show. Your choice."

Sarah felt a lump grow in her throat as she struggled not to cry. 18 was monumental! She was legally an adult. "It's not fair!" She choked out around a sob and dashed to her room. She stayed there sniffling into a pillow until she heard the front door slam. Sighing, Sarah got up, blew her nose, and scrubbed the tears away with the sleeve of her shirt.

She went downstairs to see three-year-old Toby playing with his plastic dinosaur set. The kid was obsessed with dinosaurs. He was even able to say some of their names correctly. Like 'raptor' and 'stegosaurus'.

Sarah sniffled a little and ruffled his mop of golden curls. "Come on Squirt. What do you say to birthday peanut butter and jelly rollups?"

"I wanna roll them," he said following her into the kitchen.

A plateful of rollups and three episodes of Barney later, Toby was snuggled into Sarah's side fast asleep. She smiled down at him and gently carried him off to bed.

Feeling tired herself, Sarah went to bed early and didn't stir as the glow of magic surrounded her leaving her bed empty as it faded.

* * *

Sarah tossed in her sleep. Something felt different almost like someone was watching her. She opened her eyes, and sitting up, looked around blearily. No lights were lit; only moonlight flowed in through a window casting deep, black shadows outside of its silvery tendrils of light. She slowly became aware that this room didn't feel right. This bed wasn't hers. She started kicking at the sheets, her legs getting tangled in the process and fell off the narrow bed with an "oomph."

She laid there in shock. This wasn't bland beige carpet Karen had picked out, this was a cold stone floor. Movement from out of the corner of her eye drew her attention away from the floor. Something moved outside of the moonlight's range. She couldn't make out what it was, only that there was something… someone standing in the shadows- watching her. "Who's there?" Sarah asked drawing her still tangled legs under her. Even if the sheets made her fall, she could still attempt to bolt.

The inky blackness seemed to part from its surroundings as the shape stepped into a soft beam of light. The first to be revealed were black shoes with black clad legs coming next. Upwards her eyes traveled to a stomach and chest clad in dull armor with strange markings engraved into it. In the center was a half-crescent moon shape that she could have sworn seeing before.

Arms and hands clad in black. The only thing she could discern was whomever this was, was a man. But who remained a mystery, for his face was still cast in shadow. Sarah stood shakily, clutching the sheet in her hand. "Show yourself. I'm not in the mood for games," she said more boldly than she felt.

"Games, Precious?" A melodic male voice asked. "I thought we were done playing games years ago." Taking a step forward, Jareth, The Goblin King revealed his face to her. Looking much as he had standing in her parents' window that fateful night many years ago. He ginned exposing pointed teeth. "Hello Sarah."

* * *

Sarah gasped and stumbled backwards falling onto the bed. Quickly, she scurried onto the other side of the narrow thing trying to get as much distance between them as possible. "You," she pointed a shaky finger at him. "You… what are you doing here? You're not real… you're just a dream… go away," she ended in a whimper closing her eyes. "Just a dream. Everything is a dream. Toby's safe."

Soft silk clad fingers caressed her cheek making Sarah's eyes snap open looking directly into his. She flattened herself against the wall in yet another attempt to put distance between them. The bed, her makeshift barrier, had vanished.

Same mismatched eyes, one ice blue; the other coal back with dilation stared down into hers. "Sarah," he said almost prayer-like. "I assure you that Toby is still quite safe, and will remain so as long as you cooperate."

"Cooperate? What do you mean cooperate? I beat you Goblin King."

Taking a few steps back, Jareth started to pace about the small room as he spoke. Fading in and out of shafts of light like a ghost. "You did and you would have never heard from me again if it wasn't for my present."

"What present?" She asked cautiously watching him pace. "I never accepted anything from-"

"Me? Ah, but you did- do you not remember this?" In his hand, he formed a crystal that turned into perfectly ripe peach with a flick of his wrist.

"That- Hoggle gave me that."

"And where do you think he got it from…hmmm?" He asked rolling the peach around his hands, much like he did his crystals.

"You bastard!" she cried stepping away from the wall. "You drugged me."

He ignored her outburst. "I would have come for you sooner but I've only just finished rebuilding my kingdom and regaining full use of my powers."

Sarah furrowed her brow in confusion. "Sooner? You have no power over me, Jareth, or do **you** not remember that?"

Jareth stopped his pacing and smirked turning towards Sarah. "Surely, you've read the stories warning people not to eat or drink anything from Faeries?" He asked, knowing full well that a person who did so could be claimed by the Faeries as belonging to them.

Sarah had read the stories but never took any stock in them. Even after her Run through the Labyrinth because that was just a dream. Right? An extremely detailed dream that had decided to come back and haunt her.

She laughed a little hysterically. "Okay, ha, ha, funny dream subconscious. I'd like to wake up now." She said looking towards the ceiling.

Jareth stocked towards her on silent feet. "This is no dream, Precious." She looked back at him walking towards her and backed herself up against the wall once more. This time he didn't stop until he had caged her in between his arms nose to nose with her. "And like I said, if I have your complete cooperation- everything will be fine. Toby will be fine."

Sarah stared to shake a little with being able to feel the heat radiate off him. Maybe this wasn't a dream. "What do you want?" She asked turning her face away from his and squeezing her eyes tight.

Jareth leaned even closer causing Sarah's breasts to press up against his breastplate and whispered in her ear. "You."

* * *

She had been given two choices: She remain here as his bride for all eternity; honoring and obeying him, or Toby would also be whisked away- forced to live as a slave in another realm. "I know a Lord who fancies young boys," he said casually driving the threat, and her inevitable choice home.

That was three days ago. At least she didn't have to worry about her family missing her. Feeling especially generous since Sarah had accepted his proposal, Jareth wiped the minds of all who knew her in the Above. "A wedding present," he had said.

"There you are dearie. All ready for His Majesty," The little maid said while fastening a necklace of amber and emerald upon her throat.

"Thank you," Sarah said dully.

A knock at her door and Jareth entered. Wearing a suit in colors like her own. His jacket and vest of jeweled green set off nicely against the gold of his silk shirt. Emeralds and bits of amber were scattered across his shoulders, winking at her in the light. Deep green breeches were tucked into black knee-high boots. His hair, still a wild mess had amber highlights, matching his upswept eyebrows. She noticed that he wasn't wearing gloves.

"Oh, Sarah! You are a vision," he breathed. Her maid curtsied and scampered towards the door shutting it behind them.

"Jareth," Sarah said cooly.

"Come now, darling, is that any way to speak to your intended? We tend to live for centuries here, I think it would behoove you to at least try and play nice."

Sarah plastered a fake smile upon her face, and repeated his name, albeit a little more warmly. Sweeping her skirts out into a deep curtsy.

"Better," he praised. "I've brought you something." He snapped his fingers causing a silver tray to appear on a table beside them. On it sat a piece of cake on a golden plate. It was big enough for one person.

"No, thank you," Sarah said automatically. "I'll never eat anything you've touched ever again."

"Precious, now that you belong to me, Fae food doesn't have the same effect it did on your mortal self. Eat- it'll help your nerves."

Sarah picked up the tiny sliver of cake and sniffed it suspiciously. It didn't smell odd. Darting her tongue out, she took a little taste. Didn't taste odd either. Glancing at Jareth once more, she ate the cake. It was spongey and light, and had a bit of a strawberry taste to it. He conjured a goblet of water which she drank. Smacking her lips slowly, she tested the lingering flavor in her mouth. There was a slight aftertaste to the cake. Something she couldn't place.

Jareth smiled approvingly and offered his arm. She took it and he led them from the room.

* * *

Their wedding was a handfasting- quick and simple. Fae nobility from neighboring kingdoms and realms filled the room, which made Sarah nervous. She was never much for crowds.

"I bind thee, Lady Sarah, to Jareth, King of the Goblins." The high Fae intoned as their left hands were bound together- palm to palm with a golden cord- a crystal blade trapped in between.

Jareth had explained to Sarah that their handfasting was the highest level of the three. With the mixing of their blood, they'd be bound body and soul forever. And after a few centuries, Sarah would come into her own powers, however, Jareth would be able to mediate and control just how much- as it was his blood.

In the addition to the magic, Sarah's aging would slow down until she would barely age at all. Meaning that this arrangement really would last forever.

Sarah winced as the blade was pulled out slicing her palm. She winced again as she felt her blood start to seep and knew it was mingling with his.

"Sarah," he said cupping her cheek with his free hand causing her to look up at him. He swooped down and kissed her on the mouth. She stood stock still fighting the urge to shove him off. Seeing that he was getting no resistance, he deepened the kiss, biting at her lower lip until she gasped in pain, and snaked his tongue inside. He explored for a few minutes before pulling back and looking at her.

Sarah's eyes were glassy and her pupils were dilated. Oddly, she didn't feel as repulsed as before by him. She wasn't completely inexperienced with men, but had never slept with anyone before- going so far as a few make out sessions and heavy petting in dark corners at a couple of parties. Therefore, the warm, coiling feeling in her lower abdomen wasn't unusual. But she had never felt it as strongly as this before. Her body started to hum with untested desire; breasts feeling heavy and aching to be touched- touched by him.

Jareth smirked, reading the desire in her eyes. He tugged on their bound hands pulling her closer. "There's just one more thing, Pet, come." He led her over to a previously unnoticed cloth covered alcove. Sarah glanced behind her at the Fae nobility who had started mingling and talking among themselves. Servants flitted about with glasses of champagne and trays of food. They emitted a detached interest in them. Almost like they were waiting for something but were too polite to give their full attention.

"What are they waiting for?" She asked turning back to him. "It's over- we kissed."

"That part is," he said parting the curtains to reveal a plush bed.

Sarah's eyes grew wide in understanding. Her desire fading quickly. "No, not here." She tried to pull away but was stopped by their binding. He tugged again pulling her flush against him. Wrapping his free hand around her waist and leaned down to whispered in her ear.

"Now, _dearest,_ you don't want to make a scene in front of our guests. Besides, you promised to obey and honor me." He kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear and sucked her earlobe between his teeth, worrying it gently. Sarah moaned in response and her rigid body relaxed slightly against his. Jareth drew her deeper into the alcove, pausing to draw the curtains shut. "I've never been much of an exhibitionist," he said.

Sarah stood before him in front of the bed, their left hands still bound- now sticky with dried blood. She found that as long as their palms remained pressed together, the golden cord allowed some movement and readjustment. She wasn't expecting this so soon, but knew that sex was a part of marriage.

He sat on the edge of the bed pulling her into his lap kissing and nibbling on her neck. She tilted her head away allowing him more access. Her mind clouded over at his touch until it became the only thing she could focus on. He ran his free hand across the front of her dress palming her breasts through the thick fabric. She suddenly felt hot and constricted within the confines of her gown, and wiggled against him in discomfort.

Jareth chuckled. "Excited already?" He reached up and took the crown of flowers and veil off her head, tossing it to the side. He kissed her again, working his tongue between her lips. She let him explore like before, but this time Sarah felt the urge to kiss him back. Delving her tongue into his own mouth and feeling his sharp canines with it. She fisted her free hand into his wild hair pressing him closer. After a few minutes, he pulled back and she groaned at the loss. His eyes now matched as they were both equally dilated, his desire mirroring hers.

He frowned looking down at their bodies. With a wave of his hand their clothing disappeared and Sarah squeaked at the suddenness of it. Jareth took her free hand in his and ran it down his bare chest letting her feel his muscles beneath the smooth skin. Distracting her with another kiss, her hand was dragged down over his stomach, until it reached his erection. He wrapped her hand around it urging her to squeeze the shaft.

She broke off the kiss and looked down at it alarmed. Sarah had never seen one in person before. It was firm but the skin was soft and warm. The bulbous red tip reminded her slightly of a mushroom. He chuckled at her reaction. "It's not going to bite you. Have you never..?"

"No," she said so softly he almost didn't hear her. Realization hit him. Not only was she to be his forever; he would be the only man to touch her, teach her, mold her into the kind of partner he liked. A primal base emotion filled him. _Mine_ , it screamed.

Needing an outlet, he kissed savagely this time. Possessing her mouth with his and leaning her back onto the bed. Their free hands still wrapped around his cock, Jareth guided hers into stroking and squeezing it until she picked up and carried on with a steady rhythm.

He disengaged his hand and ran it along her smooth thighs seeking out the juncture in between. With no hesitation, he delved two fingers in between her damp curls. Feeling around, he found her sensitive bundle of nerves and ran his fingers along it. The action made Sarah buck herself into her hand as she moaned around his tongue.

Jareth broke the kiss and started trailing his mouth down her front. Her hand stilled and nested itself once again into his hair as he took a rosy nipple into his mouth, biting and sucking on it. His hand started to work inside of her; adding first one, then two fingers- stretching her.

Unnoticed by both the cord started to glow.

Sarah writhed and bucked beneath him, not caring that this was the man who had stolen her from her bed. Stolen her from her life and had forced her to marry him. Everything felt so good. But it wasn't enough- she wanted more.

Jareth had worked his way over to her second breast giving it the same attentions as the first, when she found her voice. "More. Please, I need more."

He looked up at her and gave her nipple a hard suck. She was flushed pink and panting slightly. He assessed where he was with fingers- four with a little bit of wiggle room. Pulling them out he slid up her body and grasped her free hand with his- coating her fingers with her juices. He didn't kiss her, as he wanted to watch her expression as he entered her for the first time.

Once again guiding her hand onto his cock, he urged her to rub it, spreading herself over it making it wet and slippery. Together they positioned it at her entrance, Jareth barely breathing with the anticipation.

He pressed himself forward the tip sliding easily into her entrance. He felt her tense a little "Shhhh…" he soothed. "Relax." Holding still, he allowed her to adjust to the new feeling. Once she relaxed, he pressed forward a little more coming to her barrier. She tensed again and he waited again until she adjusted.

He pulled himself almost all the way out and watched her face. He read sadness at his withdrawal. She was ready. He reached between their bodies and found the bundle of nerves rubbing it with the pad of his thumb. Her eyes glazed over and she bucked. Jareth used the motion to sheath himself inside her fully.

Sarah's eyes widened at the sensation. It didn't hurt as much as she thought it would. It was more like a big pinch than the stabbing sensation that she was told to expect. Jareth's eyes bored into hers waiting for her to relax for the third time. She felt full but it wasn't bad. A little strange, but the past few days had been strange.

Then he moved. Slowly at first allowing her essence to coat him fully, and a fast and hard rhythm was soon found. He watched her the entire time- never taking his eyes from hers. There was a possessiveness behind those eyes.

As the rhythm increased, so did the glow of the cord still wrapped around their left hands.

Jareth grunted in exertion. She was tight and wet and his. All his. He hooked her right leg over his shoulder bending her at the waist and angling her pubic bone to mash against his with every thrust. Sarah tilted her head back and let out a loud cry. The combined sensation was incredible and with each thrust the coil in her abdomen curled tighter and tighter.

He dropped his head against her neck and panted against it as he increased the pace even more. The bed squeaked with their efforts and he was growling low in his chest. With one final thrust, Jareth bit the side of Sarah's neck- teeth breaking the skin. He sucked and lapped at the wound, and at the same time spent himself deep inside her.

The combined action of the bite and spilling himself drove Sarah to her own orgasm with a shriek.

The cord ceased its glowing and disappeared- seemingly into their skin. Forever bound.

* * *

Jareth collected himself and rolled off her- kissing her neck and healing the wound into a deep bruise.

Sarah laid beside him coming down from her high. The sound of voices and soft music filtered through the curtains. She had been so caught up in things that she had forgotten they had an audience of sorts. A sickening sensation started in the pit of her stomach and crept up into her throat- causing her to gag slightly. What had she done? She had let him... they… She scooted to the edge of the bed and fumbled with the sheets trying to cover her nudity.

"What did you do?" She asked accusingly.

Jareth stretched languidly on the bed turning onto his side to face her- not bothering to cover himself. "From the sound of it, I gave you a lovely orgasm," he purred.

She blushed. "Not that. I… wanted you… how?"

"Oh, that. I knew you wouldn't cooperate so I gave you some assistance."

She looked at him puzzled.

"The cake had an aphrodisiac in it. Many immediate consummations are aided with that."

"You drugged me again?"

"I like to think of it as ensured compliance." His hand shot out, tearing the sheet away exposing her to him. He sat up and captured her breast in his mouth, suckling greedily- causing the nipple to harden and raise to meet his questing tongue. Sarah tried in vain to push his face away but he didn't budge. After a moment he pulled away, satisfied at the reaction her body gave. He smiled, showing every inch of his pointed teeth- his eyes darting to the healing bite he had given. "Eventually, you'll come to enjoy my touch- crave it even, but until then, just keep eating your cake."

* * *

AN2: I do not own any of these characters as they are property of their respective owners. Not betad all errors are mine.


End file.
